The Lion King: Scar's Pride
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: An alternate universe Lion King story set during Scar's reign. They might have been friends, but he was always driving them apart. With his slimy compliments and unnecessary cruelty, he would always be the one to come between them. Criticism appreciated.
1. In Love with the Lion

**This is a fanfic that I started awhile back and forgot about. Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own The Lion King.**

* * *

His lush black mane and startling apple green eyes were perfection, even the disfiguring scar over his eye gave him some sort of ruggedly handsome appeal. With his chocolate pelt, and his cream underbelly, he was easy to pick out in a crowd, which she often found herself doing. His lean build, with hard muscles beneath that unusually handsome pelt had the tendency to send shivers down her spine and fill her stomach full of butterflies.

To put it quite bluntly, she was hopelessly in love with the lion.

"You are looking _quite_ lovely this afternoon." The king commented smoothly, approaching a cream coloured lioness with startling blue eyes. "Yes, very lovely indeed."

The lioness narrowed her eyes as she stared longingly at the handsome king. She observed the cream coloured lioness narrow her pretty blue eyes also, although she knew full well it was for quite another reason than her own.

The lioness quickly rose to her dark paws, having spent the best part of her morning grooming in case she got the chance to speak with the king. Picking up the rather emaciated brown rabbit she'd caught earlier that day, she trotted over to the duo, her amber eyes bright.

She placed the rabbit at her paws and dipped her head to the king. "My Lord," she said before she nosed the rabbit closer to him in offering. "I brought you lunch, if you will accept my humble offering."

The lion glanced down disapprovingly at her kill, then turned his head away. "No, take it away. Nala will hunt for me today."

She couldn't help the look of disappointment and sorrow that now was painted across her maw. She dipped her head again, blinking quickly in an attempt to banish the prickling of the tears in her wide amber eyes. "B-but. . . My Lord, I caught it just for you. Perhaps later you will want a snack?"

"I said no, Zira." the king responded coolly, looking down his sharp nose at her. "And should I feel the need for a snack later, I shall have Nala catch something for me. She is a much stronger hunter than you, and can do far better than that pathetic rabbit which you leave me in _humble_ offering."

The tone of his voice was too much for her. She didn't bother with the rabbit and, instead, turned tail and ran away from Pride Rock. She had to get as far away as possible right now, so that nobody would see her cry.

* * *

It was unnecessary for Scar to be so cruel to the lioness. She'd been a rogue up until recently, and would have perished from malnutrition had another of her pride sisters found her and brought her back to Pride Rock, where she was fed and watered before she begged and pleaded with Scar to allow her to join the pride.

It was obvious to the entire kingdom that Zira was the most devoted of his subjects. She always offered him her catches, which while still small, were improving steadily. While the other lionesses had to be told who was hunting for the mighty Scar each day, Zira always sought him out to offer what she'd caught before she had even had the chance to eat anything herself.

In the most cruel manner possible, he always turned her away and sent her away in tears because of some unnecessary insult.

She felt the most sorry for her, that she knew. The other lionesses were wary of her, because of her devotion to the king. But she knew better, she knew that Zira was a newcomer and Scar had appeared like a hero out of the darkness, and had saved her life.

She understood what the lioness was going through, and it seemed as though Scar was intentionally trying to drive the two apart. She had hoped the two of them might be friends, but Zira had a hopeless crush on Scar, who always – much to her extreme distaste – seemed to focus on her instead of the most devoted.

When Scar approached with his slimy compliments and smooth flirting, she always felt rather nauseous. She would rather have had the attention of anyone but him.

* * *

Her amber eyes sore from shedding their tears, Zira lay emotionally exhausted and concealed beneath a hedge. She was one of the very few lionesses who were actually thin enough to slide her body beneath this particular plant, which masked her scent well, she knew. She had her doubts that anyone might be able to find her here.

"Psst, Zira." Came a feminine whisper from nearby, shocking Zira into almost knocking her head on one of the lower branches and giving away her location. "Zira, I know you're there, I can smell your scent all over the place."

"Who's there?" the lioness asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. She still hadn't managed to attach all of her pride sisters' voices with their names.

"It's Nala." The whisperer replied.

"Oh, _you._" She replied, lowering her head and feeling the tears begin to well up again.

"I can't talk long, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Nala told her, still whispering. "I'd much rather he transferred his attentions to you."

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting or something?" Zira asked her, hoping that the lioness would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Yes, but I wa-" Nala gasped and stopped mid-sentence. Zira heard her quietly adjusting her position. Then after a moment she breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to help you. Maybe if I tutor you in hunting, Scar will pay more attention to you."

Zira shook her head, even though Nala could not see it. "No, I have a better plan. But you can't tell anyone about it. Although, those hunting lessons would be the perfect excuse. Meet me at the watering hole at sundown. Tonight, if you can."

"Got it." Nala responded, although the tone of her voice seemed to be vaguely annoyed, perhaps because of being ordered around by such a low-ranking pride sister. "See you then."

Then Nala's warmth and sweet scent vanished.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. I'll try and remember to update asap.**


	2. Of Treason and Tyrannical Sleazeballs

**Hurrah for a quick update!**

**I do not own The Lion King.**

* * *

"Zee, you have got one devious mind in that pretty head of yours." Nala complimented the dark lioness with a satisfied nod. "Why Scar doesn't prefer your attentions, I shall never know."

"Oh, don't be silly Nala." Zira replied, flicking her ears in embarrassment. "You're the pretty one, that's why Scar likes you so much."

Nala shrugged uncomfortably. "I'd trade with you any day. I can't stand that tyrannical sleazeball – no offence to your soon-to-be-mate."

"Ah, it's okay. I don't really mind." Zira replied with a shrug. "He is a bit, but yet for some reason I'm still crazy about him."

"Yeah, you must be crazy." Nala said with a smile. "So, when should I take off?"

"As soon as possible. Just make sure that you don't act suspicious in any way, shape or form. In fact, pretend that you're starting to accept Scar's advances, although don't be all over him. Then, as soon as you get the chance, sneak off. Skirt the edge of the Outlands, and you should be fine."

"Great! I'll go tell my mother right now-"

"No!" Zira gasped, shocked by the seemingly intelligent lioness's stupidity.

Nala narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying? That my mother isn't trustworthy?"

"No." Zira shook her head. "But the more lions that you let in on the plan, the more likely it is that you're going to be overheard."

"With a brain like yours, it makes me wonder how is it that you're such a lousy hunter."

"Hey!" Zira protested, laying her ears back. "I thought you said I wasn't a lousy hunter!"

"Cool it honey, I'm only kidding." Nala replied, flicking her new friend with her tail. "Now, let's catch something and head back."

* * *

"I'm surprised that you managed such a good kill. You just lack confidence when hunting, Zee." Nala commented while Zira carried her kill proudly.

"Ree-lee?" Zira replied, her mouth full.

"Yep. If you just believe in yourself, you should be a fine hunter."

"Nala!" called a male voice.

It belonged to Nala's brother, Mheetu. The lion was young, and his mane was only just starting to come in. He was pale, his fur almost the same shade as his mother's, with his mane coming in a light chocolate colour.

"Nala! Nala!" Mheetu's voice was urgent, as he scrambled down the rocky slope towards them.

"Mheetu, what's the matter?" Nala asked, her ears pricked forward.

"The king wants to see you. And Zira too!"

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"Zee, let us help you carry your catch. We can't keep the King waiting."

Zira nodded and dropped her catch obediently, readjusting her grip so that Nala and Mheetu could also get a grip on it. Then, the trio began sprinting up the rocky slope towards the Priderock cavern. What they found waiting for them was not a pleasant sight.

The lionesses had each been spread out through the hyena clan, at least three hyenas separating every lioness. Scar was perched upon a large boulder, his green eyes narrowed angrily. At the base of the boulder sat the hyena clan matriarch, Shenzi, smirking.

"Leave your kill and enter the circle. Mheetu, your task is done. Return to the place I assigned you." Scar commanded. His voice was angry. Nala had her head held high as she stepped into the circle's centre, but Zira's head was lowered. This could not be good.

"What is it, _King?_" Nala asked, the word 'king' said with a tone of disgust.

"Treachery in the Pridelands!" Scar announced. This caused an uproar of hyenas cackling and lionesses trying to communicate with each other. "Two lionesses guilty of treason stand before us!" Scar's sharp words silenced everyone instantly. Then, he looked down his nose at them when they remained silent. "Well? Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about." Nala responded, staring up at the king defiantly. The way she was standing was so reminiscent of Sarabi's regal stance that she looked as though she herself should be queen. Beside her, Zira seemed to shrink, although she'd plastered a look of confusion upon her maw.

Shenzi cackled and stepped forward. "Oh sure you do. You were just talking about it. Blue eyes is going to take off as soon as she can, and ugly over here is going to comfort the king during his time of loss. One lioness gone, another there to take her place."

"TREASON! TREASON!" Shenzi's mate, Banzai cried out, while his brother Ed dissolved into hysterical cackling.

Scar snarled angrily, his green eyes flashing as he leaped down from the boulder and stalked up to them. "Do you deny this?"

"No, you won't deny this because you're guilty!" The lionesses were not given the chance to answer. Scar raised his paw and slashed his claws across Nala's pretty face. Four lines now decorated the side of Nala's formerly flawless jowls. The lioness's blue eyes were defiant and she had her teeth gritted, her breathing was heavy. Zira however, was not so lucky. She moved her head slightly when Scar aimed his paw at her, and it caught her ear, slicing out an arc-shaped piece of her ear.

The lioness shrieked, then fell silent as blood ran down the rim of her ear. Above, thunder crashed suddenly, and the skies opened, water beginning to pour from the heavens.

"I permit you to join my pride, and this is how you repay me?" Scar snarled, advancing on Zira. The lioness did not back down now. Her teeth were gritted, preventing her from wailing out again because of the pain from her ear. Instead of dipping her head and apologizing profusely, as she might have before, she now stared back at him, her red-brown eyes narrowed. Scar's teeth were bared and Zira's new-found courage seemed to be angering him even more. "I will not have treachery in my pride!"

"Exile us, then." Nala said, staring at the King with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, that was my intention." Scar informed her. Then he smirked. "But not you, Nala. You must learn some respect for your King and some obedience."

Nala lashed her tail in irritation. "And how exactly do you plan to make me stay?"

"Well, if you leave, I'll kill your mother and your ever so beloved baby brother." Scar responded, and Nala gasped.

"Don't worry about me, Nala! Go!" Mheetu exclaimed, before he was silenced by several hyenas snapping at him.

"Zira, you are no longer welcome in the Pridelands or the Outlands. If you are found within the boundaries of my kingdom after sundown tonight, you will be killed." Scar decided.

"Scar, you can't do that! It's almost sundown now!" Nala replied, and several onlookers gasped. Seldom had anyone dared to call the king by his true name.

"Well then, she had better get a move on now, shouldn't she?" Scar answered smugly before turning to face Zira for the final time. "Zira, may your treachery follow you into your exile!"

Blood, diluted by rain, was staining the side of the lioness's face. She took a step forward, a growl rising in her throat. Her red-brown eyes flashed as lightning lit the skies above. "I hope that you get what's coming to you." And with the flick of her tail, she whirled and was gone.

"Now that we've cut that cancer from our pride, I will need to have a word with young Nala. The rest of the pride is to go to the Shadow Cavern, while Nala and I will be having our discussion in the main cavern." Scar decided, using a flick of his tail to divide his hyena guard. The hyena guard would have two duties tonight; corner the lionesses and trap Nala, preventing any chance of escape.

* * *

**I adore reviews, especially those which include constructive criticism. Hopefully I will have an update for you all soon.**


	3. Mood Swings and Jungle Kings

**Hello again readers! Another update for you!**

**I don't own the Lion King – if I did, then there would have been like eight sequels.**

* * *

"Simba! Simba!" Timon cried out urgently, scrambling to find his friend.

"What is it Timon?" Simba asked, appearing out of the brush.

"It's Pumbaa! There's a lion after him! Come quickly!" Timon answered before bolting off in the direct he'd just come from. Simba sprinted after his Meerkat buddy.

It took them only a few seconds to locate Pumbaa, who was snorting in fear and frantically hoofing the ground, trying to escape from under a tree root. Simba leaped over his friend and came face-to-face with a dark lioness, with sharp features and a snarl upon her maw. The lioness skidded to a halt, and just stared at the massive golden male before her.

"You're standing in front of my prey." The lioness snarled, her gritty voice taking on a tone that implied that she was pointing out the obvious, and her red-brown eyes were dark with anger.

"I can't allow you to hunt here." Simba responded calmly, refusing to stand aside.

"And why not?" The lioness spat. "Protecting your hunting grounds, I suppose?"

"No, actually. You cannot hunt here because that warthog is my friend."

"What kind of lion are you, befriending a warthog?" The lioness remained standing, with an aggressive look about her. Then, to herself, she muttered. "Well, I suppose warthogs are no worse than hyenas."

"The name's Simba." He told her. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you my name, it's only fair."

"Zira." The lioness replied after a long pause.

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, I'm so sure." The lioness responded, looking doubtful of his compliment's sincerity. Then, she broke eye contact and turned her head away from him, looking away into the bush.

"Oh, hey, what happened to your ear?"

The lioness's head snapped towards him, her teeth now bared once again. Her eyes were blazing with emotion, and she snarled as she stepped forward, her face so close that it was nearly touching his. Her gritty voice sounded even more menacing when she spoke. "That's none of your business!"

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it just looks rather painful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, just forget it's even there."

"You don't need to be rude about it."

"Then stop being so nosey."

Simba frowned. "Hey, why don't we start over?"

"Start what over?"

"This meeting. We're really not getting off on the right paw. How about we try again?"

"No." The lioness rolled her eyes and turned away from Simba, before walking away into the bush, muttering to herself. "What an idiot."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!"

"That is the point." The lioness muttered as she disappeared into the jungle.

"That's not necessary." Simba replied, trotting after her. As he caught up to her, he sighed and gave her a frustrated look. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Definitely not." The lioness turned to give him a dirty look, when her stomach contradicted her with a loud growl. She laid her ears back with embarrassment. "Er – maybe a little bit."

"Ever tried grubs?"

"Grubs?" The lioness replied, giving him a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?'.

"Yep, the other white meat." Simba replied. "They taste just like chicken."

"Yeah, I know." The lioness lowered her head, still looking embarrassed. "I - I've tried them before."

"Great, I'll show you where we can get the best grub in the area." He had a corny grin on his face.

"So lame." The lioness growled, flicking her tail to display her irritation.

* * *

The two lions were laying on their stomachs on a massive log, eating their fill of grubs.

"You know, you aren't half bad, once you get past the corny jokes."

"Well, you aren't so bad either, once you get past the mood swings."

"Hey, watch it!"

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened to your ear?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay, okay." Simba put another grub in his mouth and sat up on the log. "Come on, I've got a great place to show you."

"Yeah, okay, just give me a minute." Zira replied, shoving a pawful of grubs into her mouth, the proceeding to speak with her mouth full. "Wrr I come frum, dint haff grub like dis."

"Now who's the one with the corny jokes?" Simba asked with an amused smirk. "Geez, you can really pack it in."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zira said, sitting up and hopping off the log. "Now, where to Oh Mighty King of the Jungle?"

Simba paused for a moment, his eyes flashing with emotion before he turned away from her so she wouldn't see. His voice was no longer carefree and casual, but a little strained as he tried to hide his emotions. "This way."

"Hey, what'd I say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Simba assured her quietly, before leading her down the path that lead to the hot springs.

"Oh, wow, that looks great!"

"After you." Simba said, motioning towards the hot tub. Zira got in with a loud _SPLASH_.

Simba paused before getting in after her, swallowing as much of his emotion as he could. It was difficult and seemed to catch in his throat, and he winced before sliding into the hot spring, temporarily turning his face away from Zira so that she wouldn't see.

"You're quite a gentleman." Zira commented, glancing away for a moment after she realized what she had said. Her heart had been broken once, she wasn't looking for a replay, especially so soon.

"Uh. . . thanks." Simba replied awkwardly, adjusting his position under the water.

"Do you live out here all by yourself?" Zira asked, looking back over at the golden male, her dark eyes studying him.

"No, I've got Timon and Pumbaa." Simba responded, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"The Meerkat and the Warthog?" Zira asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. When Simba nodded, the dark-furred lioness shook her head. "No, I mean a Pride. Do you have one?"

Simba winced and turned away from her. "No."

Realizing that she'd hit another nerve, she glanced away, fighting her curiosity. Her voice was gritty but her tone was soothing. _I'll have to be careful where I tread when I'm with him_. The lioness though to herself. _He's nearly as damaged as I am._ Then she winced, and spoke quietly. "I don't have a pride either."

She closed her eyes and lowered herself deeper in the water, and didn't even twitch an ear when Timon and Pumbaa showed up and joined them in the hot spring, strategically placing themselves between the two lions, as Timon had secretly arranged for himself and Pumbaa to do beforehand.

"So, miss Zira-" Pumbaa began.

"Not miss. Just Zira." The lioness retorted more sharply than was necessary. "No need for courtesy with me."

"Oh, okay." Pumbaa said. "So, miss Zira, what brings you to our ever-so-humble Kingdom?"

"I was just passing through, actually." The lioness responded quietly.

"On your way to where, might I ask?" Timon asked.

"Nowhere."

"You've got to be going somewhere." Timon told her.

"Timon, Pumbaa, what is this – twenty questions?"

"Hush kid." Timon said in a rather condescending tone to Simba. Then he turned back to Zira. "Well where are you from?"

"Nowhere."

"Lady, everyone comes from somewhere."

"Timon!" Simba protested, wanting the meerkat to shut his big mouth. "Not everyone wants to talk about their past!"

"Why don't you want to talk about it? You a criminal?"

"I'm done here." Zira growled, quickly hauling herself out of the hotspring and shaking the water from her pelt then stalking off into the bush before anyone had a chance to react.

"Timon!" Simba exclaimed, visibly upset with his meerkat friend. Then, the male lion pulled himself out of the water and hurried into the bush after Zira.

* * *

"Zira? Zira! Where are you?" Simba called as he crashed through the bush after the lioness.

"No wonder you have to eat bugs." The lioness's voice came from above. Simba looked up and saw the dark furred lioness sitting on the bough of a tree above him. "I bet I could hear you a mile away."

"I wasn't hunting." He responded. "I was looking for you."

"You would have no hope in hell of finding me if I didn't want to be found." She told him. "I bet you're useless when it comes to tracking and hunting."

"I accept that bet."

"You – what?"

"You bet that I'm a useless hunter and tracker. It's a challenge." He told her, looking smug. "I accept."

The lioness was quiet now, staring down from her high perch. She seemed to consider this for a moment, before she began to smirk, giving a gritty chuckle before she spoke. "Care to make this interesting?"

"How so?"

"If you fail, you act as my servant for the remainder of my stay here. You get me grubs, you cater to my every whim."

"Not a chance. I don't want to be bound by my sense of honour if you decide to stay forever." Simba responded. "One month."

"Six months."

"Two."

"Three."

"Fine, I guess." Simba said with a nod. "And if I win. . ."

"I'm your servant for three months? Sure, it's only fair, I guess."

"No. If I win, I want you to stay with me."

"For how long?"

"Until you want to stay with me."

"Not a chance. If you win, I'll stay for three months."

"Oh, alright. It's only fair."

* * *

**Reviews always appreciated.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. The Tracker Tag Tournament

**VOILA! An update! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Disney.**

* * *

As Simba and Zira began their game of tracker-tag, Timon and Pumbaa watched them from the bushes, Timon simply fuming at the assumption that Simba had forgotten him because of Zira's arrival.

"I tell you Pumbaa, this really stinks!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Not you. _Them_." Timon said, distraught as he pointed at Zira disappearing into the bush, with Simba following only moments later. "Him. Her. _Alone._"

"What's wrong with that?"

"_I can see what's happening._"

"What?" Pumbaa asked, looking alarmed.

"_And they don't have a clue._"

"Who?" Pumbaa asked, still looking alarmed.

"_He'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,_" Timon said, patting Pumbaa's shoulder. "_Our trio's down to two._"

"Oh." Pumbaa, now having realized what Timon was saying, looked devastated.

"_The sweet caress of twilight. There's _magic _everywhere._" He climbed up onto the top of Pumbaa's head. "_And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air._"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony,_

_with all its' living things._

Simba kept his ears pricked and his mouth open, keeping track of Zira's scent as he made his way through the jungle after her. He was fully alert, listening carefully for even the crunch of a twig so he would have something to follow as Zira's scent began to get lost among the strong scents of the many flowers.

Then, just like that, her scent was gone, and the large male stopped in his tracks, carefully studying the trail before him, checking to see if anything was amiss.

Then, he glanced behind him and saw a tawny tail disappearing into the bushes the other way, Zira had rolled in the flowers to cover her scent and doubled back. The lion turned around and hurried after her, following the scent of the flowers that now clung to her tawny pelt.

_So many things to tell her,_

_but how to make her see_

_the truth about my past - impossible! _

_She'd turn away from me._

Simba thought of the tawny-furred lioness as he made his way through the jungle, following Zira's flowery scent. Then, he seemed to come to the realization that she was headed to the falls, probably to get a drink. He needed a drink to get rid of the putrid scent of the flowers which was so overpowering that it had made his throat dry and he struggled to stifle a cough.

For a moment, the memory of another crossed his mind. Nala. She would have loved to play this game with him. Pausing for a moment, he pushed all thoughts of his long lost childhood playmate from his mind and with a single shake of his great red mane, he hurried on, following Zira's flowery scent.

Quickly, he navigated onto a shortcut, and hurried to the falls.

_He's holding back, he's hiding,_

_but what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the king I know he is,_

_the king I see inside?_

Zira made her way to the falls, quite sure that she'd managed to evade Simba's skills for the moment. Or perhaps he'd backtrack because he thought he'd gone off her trail. She'd spent most of yesterday laying false trails through the jungle, and making plans. Phase one of operation lose Simba was complete, and now it was time to move onto phase two.

She had underestimated the overpowering stench of the flowers which she had used to mask her scent. Now she needed a drink, desperately. But that was fine. By the time Simba realized what she had done, she'd have found another scent to disguise her own with and would be long gone to a new hiding spot.

As she leaned off the stone ledge and towards the water, her tongue reaching for the water, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her brown eyes and her dark fur. The arc that had been carved out of her ear by the only being she had ever truly loved. Only she could still see the blood that stained her fur where the blood had run down the side of her face and dripped off of her chin. And when she caught a glimpse of the pink flower that was on her ear, she thought for a moment that even she might be considered beautiful.

Then, suddenly her feet disappeared from under her. Or rather, the ledge disappeared from under her paws and her body had already crashed into the surface of the water when she realized that something had grabbed hold of her around the stomach.

Clawing her way to the surface, she climbed onto the stone ledge, feeling panicked as she gasped for breath. What she wasn't prepared for was for a smug looking Simba to burst from the water's surface and crawl up onto the ledge with her.

"Fancy seeing you here." He whispered mischievously. The lioness was furious until she glanced over at the red-maned male and saw him grinning. So, instead of reacting as violently as she normally would have, she instead put her paw on his mouth and smirked as she pushed him backwards into the water and took off running in the opposite direction.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony,_

_with all its living things?_

Grinning, Simba hauled himself out of the water and took off after her, shaking his great, red mane dry in the process. He pursued the lioness across a meadow and back into the jungle, him gaining on her as they ran.

Realizing that he was right behind her, the lioness whirled to face him, but as he slid sideways down the slope after her, he realized that it would be impossible for him to stop in time. Unfortunately, they both had the same idea at the same time. She'd jump over him. He'd jump over her. They both jumped at the same moment.

The result was the two of them rolling down the rest of the hillside, clutching one another.

Fortunately, they didn't crash into anything painful at the bottom of the hill. Zira was on her back in a manger of soft grass and Simba had landed half beside her, half on top of her.

"Haha, I caught you." Simba laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

Zira suddenly found herself reaching out her paw and pulling Simba's face close enough to lick his cheek. Simba stopped laughing instantly, his eyes wide as he turned to look at her. Zira's eyes were as wide as she realized what she'd just done.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far._

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

_love is where they are._

Timon's eyes were filled with tears as he sat with Pumbaa in the jungle. "_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed,_"

Pumbaa was sniffling. "_His carefree days with us are history._"

Then, before they both burst out crying, they responded in unison. "_In short: our pal is doomed!_"

As Simba looked at Zira with a strange expression that she'd never seen before, she only felt nauseous and dirty. Quickly, she got to her feet, shaking her head. "No, no, no. No. No!" She whispered to herself, her body filled with horror at her own actions. Then, leaving a very stunned Simba standing by himself looking confused, she took off into the jungle.

* * *

**Some of you may have seen that scene coming, but did you predict the way it ended? Either way, please be assured that I have a few more surprises up my sleeve in terms of plot twists, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find about those because they're top secret, so shhh!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews, so please don't be shy in telling me what you think of the story thus far! I also like reading your predictions of what you think will happen next. So what I'm really trying to say is please review!**


	5. Delicate Feelings

**Sorry it's been so long coming. Blame my work schedule for my forgetting to update sooner.**

**I don't own Disney.**

* * *

"Zira! Come back! Zira!" Simba called after the lioness, fighting his way through the jungle after her.

He was completely astounded by what had just happened, and he didn't understand why the lioness had taken off so suddenly. Why she would kiss him if she was going to take off and vanish into the jungle without another word, he couldn't fathom.

What had he done wrong?

"There you are," Simba said, nearly bumping into the lioness as he broke free from a tangled mess of vines.

"I need to be alone right now." Zira told him, emotion filling her gritty voice. "I just need time to think."

"Come on Zee," Simba said, his tone sympathetic as he shook a vine from his hind foot, and came to sit beside the lioness. "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me Zee." The lioness snapped. "It didn't end well for the last lion who called me that."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Simba said, his voice quiet and soothing. "You can tell me what's the matter."

"No, I can't. I need to think about things, and I need to do this by myself."

"But . . . Zira!" The red-maned lion called after the dark-furred lioness as she vanished into the shadows of the jungle. Then, his shoulders sagged as he gave a great sigh and made his way to the edge of the jungle, where he laid down on the edge of a low cliff, and looked up to the stars.

Heaving a great sigh, the russet-maned lion rested his head on his paws. "I don't understand."

* * *

She was gone. He couldn't find her anywhere, and he'd been combing the entire jungle for the tawny coloured lioness all morning.

He was upset that she'd taken off without even giving him a chance to say good-bye. He'd been without the company of another feline for so long, and then she had appeared to him like an angel – a very moody angel – but an angel regardless and now she was gone.

He'd thought that maybe they'd had something. They had lots of fun together – that game of tracker tag had been loads of fun. Then she'd kissed him and things had all gone downhill from there.

The kiss had marked the turning point. She kissed him and then everything had changed. She'd run off, snapped at him when he caught up, threatened him. Now she was nowhere to be found.

"Simba, have you been out here all night?" Pumbaa's concerned tones reached the golden ears of the majestic lion. When he failed to respond, Pumbaa trotted closer to him and spoke again. "Simba?"

"Huh?" The lion asked, looking around in confusion. "What?"

"I said 'have you been out here all night?'. You know you could get a cold-"

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." Simba cut off the warthog, his voice solemn.

"Let me guess, it's that dame." Timon guessed, coming to sit beside him on the ledge. "Don't worry buddy, they're all like that. Well I say: who needs 'em?"

"Timon, aren't you being a little insensitive?" Pumbaa asked.

"Insensitive? Pfft, Pumbaa, we're all guys here. No fluffy, frilly frou-frou little princesses with delicate feelings-"

"Simba? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Zira earned a dirty look from Timon when she cut him off mid-sentence. Simba's ears were pricked immediately though, and he seemed to perk up instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Hey lady, anything you wanna say to Simba, you can say in front of us!" Timon said, not noticing Simba's reaction.

"No, I really would rather speak to Simba in private, if you don't mind." Zira responded coolly.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to talk to you. You ever think of that?" Timon was becoming as defensive as Zira.

"No, Timon, it's fine. Zira, c'mon, I know a place where we can talk."

Timon's jaw dropped when he heard Simba's words, and as the two felines disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**Alright, it's my birthday on the 16th, and for my birthday I would like some reviews! Tell me how you like or dislike my story! Predictions on what will happen next would be awesome too!**

**Also, I just started a new story: Total Drama Disney Personified. Now, while it may be set in the Total Drama universe, you don't actually have to know anything about or like the Total Drama series. Simba, Kiara, Vitani and Nuka will be competing for the million dollar prize, so all Lion King fans should definitely "tune in" and get to know all of their favourite disney stars in an entire new way!**


	6. Already Familiar

**So after finishing the chapter I put up last night, I was on a roll, so I ended up writing another chapter and a half. So, here's the next chapter and I'll work on getting the next one finished and posted asap.**

**I don't own Disney.**

* * *

"Alright, I-" Simba began, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did wrong that offended you-"

"Simba, it's not you, it's me." The lioness sighed. "I've had bad experiences with relationships. It doesn't end well for those involved. I'm bad luck and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." Simba replied. "It hurt more when you just disappeared without a word. I thought that you'd just left."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Simba, the last lion who I had feelings for gave me _this_." Zira cocked her head to the side quickly to indicate the missing piece from her ear.

"I'd never hurt you, I promise-"

"What happened to me doesn't matter. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." Zira was getting touchy again. Then she stopped and took a deep breath before she continued. "Sorry. It's what happened to the others – the things that I don't know about – that I don't want to happen again."

"Zira, what are you talking about?"

"The lion who carved that half-moon out of my ear didn't just do that to me. He might have killed one of my pride-sisters – I don't know. He drove me out before he dealt with her too. I don't know what happened after he banished me. He might have hurt her brother or some of our other pride-sisters." Zira shuddered at the thought. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Nobody else is going to get hurt, Zira." Simba assured the lioness, moving close enough to comfort her. "Not while I'm here. Nobody will ever threaten you again."

"Simba, I don't know if I can do this. Any time I want to let myself be with you, I start thinking – what if I end up hurting you next? I don't want to do that, Simba."

"Zira, it's going to be fine, I promise. I'll look after you." Simba nuzzled her. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

And it was at that moment that another lion crashed through the brush and sent the young couple tumbling. Simba was quick on his feet, placing himself between the newcomer and Zira.

"Zira – oh thank heavens I've found you!" The newcomer exclaimed, ignoring Simba and stepping towards the tawny coloured lioness.

"What is your business here, newcomer?" Simba growled, baring his teeth and putting himself between the two once more.

"Mheetu, what are you doing here?" Zira asked, sounding more bewildered than angry, which confused Simba, and he stopped snarling, looking back and forth between the two. That name was familiar to him.

"I need help. We need help." The newcomer, Mheetu, answered, momentarily regarding Simba with a suspicious glare. Then he looked at Zira once more, his wide blue eyes pleading. "He's holding her prisoner."

"Is she injured?" Zira stepped around Simba as though he wasn't even there. Her attention was focused solely on the newcomer now.

"Nobody knows. He's keeping her in solitary confinement, we're not allowed to see her." He sounded very distressed. "I'm afraid that she isn't being fed. The hyenas eat everything that he doesn't – she's probably starving to death."

"Alright, we've got to put a stop to this." Zira said affirmatively. "I'm in." Then she looked back at Simba. "Will you help us, Simba?"

"Simba?" The newcomer asked, his ears pricked with interest.

"Right, introductions. Simba, Mheetu. Mheetu, Simba."

"It seems we're already familiar, Zee." Mheetu commented, stepping around the tawny-furred lioness with a questioning look on his face.

"No, you must have me mistaken for someone." Simba shook his head before looking away.

"No, I don't think I am." Mheetu said. "You're Mufasa's son."

* * *

**It's my birthday today, so please review! Any and all feedback on my story is appreciated, so let me know what you think!**


	7. Hakuna Ma What A?

**Huzzah, I've been making excellent progress over the past few days on this fiction.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up in as little time as these last few have taken me.**

* * *

"Who's Mufasa?" Zira asked, looking back and forth from Mheetu to Simba.

"The _rightful_ king of the Pridelands." Mheetu answered. Simba winced.

"No, you've got this all wrong." Simba said, turning his back to the two and starting to walk away. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Rightful king? If Mufasa is the rightful king, then why isn't he ruling instead of Scar?"

"Mufasa was killed in a stampede a few years ago." Mheetu said softly to Zira. Then he looked at Simba. "He said that you were killed in the stampede too."

Simba paused, his voice barely audible as he spoke. "What? Why-" Then he shook his head. "No, you've got the wrong lion."

"Who is Scar then? Why is he in charge?"

"He's Mufasa's brother." Mheetu said. "He should be second-in-command to Simba."

"No he shouldn't. I'm not the king." Simba insisted.

"He let the hyenas into the Pridelands you know." Mheetu stepped closer to Simba. "Your mother – what would she say if she knew?"

Simba paused. "You're wrong. I'm not the king."

"He treats her like a servant, like she's not even worthy enough to be the dirt that he walks on." Mheetu watched as Simba laid back his ears for a moment. "Come back to the Pridelands, Simba. Take your rightful place before Scar destroys what is rightfully yours."

"It's not my throne to assume. I can't help you."

"What about your mother? Don't you care?" Mheetu loped a few paces until he was able to circle around the front of Simba and cut him off. "What about Nala?"

"Hakuna Matata." Simba said.

"Hakuna ma-what-a?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries." Simba said. "Hakuna Matata. I means put your past behind you."

"So you're not going to help?" Zira asked, coming to stand beside Mheetu, facing Simba.

"Nala is going to be in the past if you don't step up. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help you." Simba pushing his way through the space between Mheetu and Zira.

"Fine. Let's go, Mheetu. I'll come with you. _Someone_ has to do something." Zira said. Simba paused briefly when Zira said _someone_, but soon vanished into the brush.

"We can't take on the hyenas by ourselves. The lionesses are too weak."

"I have an idea, don't worry."

* * *

"And why should we do anything to help you?" Timon asked. "Better question – why should we believe anything that you say?"

"You should help because of the glory of victory." Zira said. "And I've been touchy, not dishonest, so don't you dare accuse me of being a liar."

"How do we know that you're not just trying to get us away from Simba long enough to turn us into lunch?"

Zira snarled. "If you keep this up, you'll find out just how much stringy old Meerkat meat a lion can eat in one sitting."

"Oh, so now you're threatening us!"

"Zira, this is pointless. You're just wasting your breath." Mheetu said. "Let's go. We'll deal with the hyenas by ourselves."

The tawny lioness sighed and nodded before the two disappeared into the brush.

* * *

**Please review! Every time I receive a review, it goes straight to my phone and it reminds me to work on the next chapter.**

**And I swear, this trend of the chapters getting shorter isn't going to last. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	8. Whatever He Pleases

**Alright, this chapter might be a bit more difficult to read than the others. Things are just starting to get intense.**

**I really wish that I could say I owned the Lion King, but I don't – Disney does.**

* * *

"Nala! Are you alright?"

"Sarabi!" The lioness responded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Mufasa's mane, look at the state of you, you're so thin. Have they been feeding you at all?"

"Minimally, but it's fine. I'll survive."

Sarabi bared her teeth. "Scar is a monster, starving you like this. You're so malnourished that your belly is beginning to swell."

"It's less Scar and more the hyenas. But he's not doing anything to stop it, so equally parts guilty, I suppose."

"He can't do this – it isn't right!"

"There are a lot of things that aren't right, but that doesn't stop him." Nala said. "He's the king, he can do whatever he pleases; he's made that fact painfully clear."

Sarabi gasped as Nala turned her face to show the four new claw marks across her lower jaw.

"You're mother will be horrified-"

"No! Sarabi, you mustn't tell Sarafina." Nala insisted. "You know what she's like – she'll do something rash and get herself hurt. I don't want my mother to get hurt. None of my pride-sisters can know about this either – if they do, it will surely find its way back to my mother."

"Nala, they need to know."

"No Sarabi, they'll react if they know and I don't want any more of my pride-sisters to get hurt." Nala said. "What happened to Zira was bad enough. And I'll take the abuse to save my pride-sisters from his wrath."

"Nala. . ." Sarabi answered, but she let her voice trail off, knowing that she would do the same. However, her reason to cease the argument was not the knowledge that she would do the same, it was the arrival of three hyenas.

"Can't we just eat half of it?" Banzai asked, taking a deep breath of the meat that Shenzi held in her jaws.

"Nope." Then she halted and tossed it to Nala, and the meat landed at the lioness's paws with a dull thud. "There you go." Then she turned around and focused on Banzai again, who was now staring longing at the meat. "Banzai, come on. We don't have all day. You know what the king said. All of it is for the prisoner." Shenzi said.

"But why? I'm hungry!"

"He said he doesn't want her to die." Shenzi said. Banzai sighed and turned to hurry after Shenzi.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sarabi wondered aloud.

"Sarabi, I'm pregnant." Nala whispered, sounding horrified by her own words.

"Oh, excellent." Scar's smooth voice echoed in the cavern as the king made his entrance. "I thought you might be."

"How far along are you?" Sarabi asked, her voice echoing Nala's horror completely. It was apparent that neither lioness had noticed Scar's arrival.

"A few months, I'm not sure." Nala admitted in a whisper. "Shortly after Zira's exile, I think."

"More good news." Scar commented with a smile.

"Scar." Sarabi greeted her king with a cold glare.

Scar turned his attention to Sarabi now. "You know, she's _just_ like you were when you were expecting as well. It's really a pity about the stampede."

The lioness's eyes went dark as her mind filled with memories of her young son who had been killed in a stampede. "Simba."

"Now, eat up my queen. You mustn't fall ill."

"I don't want to be your queen, Scar."

"Nala, I thought we had already discussed this." Scar gently lifted a paw and used it to turn her head to look at the claw marks down the side of her face. "I was under the impression that we'd come to an agreement."

* * *

"You said you'd always be there for me but you're not, and it's because of me." Simba said mournfully, staring upwards at the stars above his head. "It's all my fault."

Simba's mourning was cut short by the sound of singing from a nearby tree. "Asante sana, squashed banana! We we nuga. Mi mi apana."

"Hey cut it out." Simba called, feeling rather annoyed.

"Can't cut it out, it'll grow right back." The singer replied, swinging down from the nearby tree and beginning to approach him, carrying a long stick with a few pieces of fruit tied to one end.

"Who are you anyway?" Simba asked, rolling his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was company. He just wanted to mourn by himself, and the sooner that the monkey went away, the better. "Creepy little monkey."

Of course the monkey wouldn't answer his question. "I think the real question is who are you?"

Simba sighed and shook his head, forgetting his irritation momentarily. "I don't know."

"I know who you are."

This pricked Simba's attention. "Oh yeah? And who would that be?"

"You're Mufasa's boy." The monkey replied, and Simba gasped, turning his head to look at the monkey in shock. But the monkey merely waved, saying one word before he took off. "Bye."

"Wait-" Simba called, taking off after the strange monkey. "Hey! Wait! Hey! Come back here!"

But the monkey had taken off into the jungle. Simba had to fight his way through the dense jungle vines, and struggled to keep the monkey in his sight.

"Stop." The monkey's hand was in his face so suddenly that the large lion was barely able to stop in time.

"You knew my father?" Simba asked, his heart aching as memories of his father filled his mind.

"Correction, I _know_ your father." The monkey said, now meditating.

"I-I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but my father died a long time ago."

"Wrong again!" The monkey said, opening his eyes. "He's alive and I'll show him to you."

Simba's heart skipped a beat. His father? Alive? How could that be? His uncle Scar had been with him in the gorge – they'd both seen Mufasa fall into the gorge and be trampled by the wildebeest. They both see his lifeless body afterwards. How could he have survived that? His father – what would he say to him?

"Down there." The monkey pulled apart a curtain of long grass and motioned him through it.

Simba, breathless, followed the monkey's command and entered the clearing, walking to the edge of the ledge. Looking down, he did not see his father, but his own reflection, staring up at him from a clear pool. He sighed in disappointment, releasing the breath he'd been holding.

"That's not my father, it's just my reflection." Simba said to the monkey.

"Look harder." The monkey instructed from beside him, pointing to the surface of the water once more.

Simba leaned over the pool once more, his eyes searching the surface for something he'd missed before and was astounded when his own reflection seemed to fade into that of his father's. Simba gasped, his heart pounding in his chest.

"He lives in you." The monkey said, before a rumble above brought Simba's attention to the skies.

To Simba's amazement, the clouds had transformed into the image of his father. "Simba, you have forgotten me."

"No! Never!" Simba cried out. He couldn't never have forgotten his father, even if he'd wanted to.

"Simba, you have forgotten who you are, and in doing so you have forgotten me." His father's voice rumbled, sending shivers down Simba's spine. Then, as his father's image began to fade from the clouds, his father began to repeat a single phrase as his voice too began to fade. "Remember who you are."

"Father! Don't go! I need you!" Simba called out, loping a few steps after him, but his father had vanished into the clouds.

"Peculiar weather, eh?" The monkey asked, and Simba realized that he'd forgotten that the monkey was even there.

"Yeah, peculiar." Simba said, still trying to believe what he'd just seen. Then, with a sigh, he decided. "I have to go back. But it means I'll have to face my past-"

And then the monkey bashed him over the head with his stick.

"Ow, what was that for?" Simba asked, putting his paws to his injury.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" The monkey exclaimed.

"It still hurts though," Simba said.

The monkey grew solemn. "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or you can learn from it. So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I think I'm going to take your stick." Simba said, grabbing the stick in his teeth and tossing it a short distance away.

"Hey!" The monkey exclaimed, leaping to his stick. Then, turning, he saw the lion sprinting away, but instead of in the direction of the Pridelands, he was heading towards the jungle once more. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've got to go back!" Simba called over his shoulder. "But I can't go without backup!"

* * *

**See, I promised that this chapter would be longer than the last few! Please review!**


	9. Truth is in the Eye of the Beholder

**The tension intensifies. **

**Disney still owns the Lion King.**

* * *

"You _want_ to live here?" Timon asked in disbelief, staring out at the ravaged lands that had crumbled to dust under the weight of drought. "Well buddy, whatever is important to you is important to us too."

"It wasn't always like this." Simba said sadly, leading the way through the now-barren Pridelands towards Pride Rock. "It used to be so amazing."

His pace slowed as he began the ascent up the outer edge of Priderock. They hadn't managed to find Mheetu or Zira yet, and Simba wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign. The lack of hyena guards made Simba fear the latter.

And then he reached the crest. Keeping himself hidden in the shadows, Simba saw the entire scene. The lionesses were being guarded by hyenas. Simba could barely believe how many hyenas there were. Aside from the mass guarding the lionesses, there was a large ring of them surrounding Mheetu and Zira, and a smaller number of them guarding two familiar looking lionesses. It took him only a moment to realize that one of them was his mother.

All of the lionesses looked emaciated and miserable.

"Zira, you were banished from these lands – why have you returned?"

"I had to see you again." Zira answered, her tone threatening; no longer did she speak to Scar with a voice that lacked confidence, that eagerly searched for his approval.

"You were well aware of the sentence for returning to the Pridelands! I sentence you to death for treason!" Then Scar turned his attention to the young lion beside Zira, Mheetu. "Mheetu, were you not paying attention when this traitor was banished from the Pridelands?"

"Oh, I was paying attention." Mheetu answered, his blue eyes meeting Scar's green ones evenly. "That's why I brought her back. Who would be more eager to see your downfall than a lioness whose life you threatened to end?"

"More treason!" Scar snarled before he was able to compose himself enough to sentence him. "Very well, you shall share her fate!"

"Mheetu, Zira, no!" the lioness beside Simba's mother cried out. The voice was familiar to Simba, and with a start he realized that the lioness standing beside his mother, looking miserable, starved and bloated, was the cub he'd played with, the little lioness who had been his best friend. _Nala_.

"Wow, friendly guy." Timon whispered sarcastically.

"When I give the signal, I need you guys to distract the hyenas." Simba whispered. "I don't care what you guys do, just lure them away. I'll bet that Scar relies on their numbers for his strength – if we can get rid of some of them, it should help our odds."

"Alright, what's the signal?" Timon asked, looking at his lion friend.

"This." Simba said, sprinting from his hiding place as Scar raised his paw to execute Zira. With a great roar, Simba thrust himself between Scar's rage and Zira's body. Claws sunk into Simba's shoulder before Scar retreated in shock.

"Mufasa?" Scar asked, his voice small.

But Simba wasn't paying attention to his uncle, he had turned to Zira and Mheetu. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Mheetu said with a nod.

"But you're not." Zira replied. "What was the point in that? Now your shoulder's hurt."

"I'll be fine." Simba shrugged it off and turned to face his uncle, blood soaking into the golden fur on his left shoulder. "Hello uncle."

"Simba? But how?" Scar's voice was filled with disbelief. "I'm a little surprised to see you again - _alive_."

"I pardon the accused of all charges."

"Simba, I must remind you that only the _King_ may make such judgements."

Simba turned his attention from Zira and Mheetu to his uncle now. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

"Simba, you must understand, the pressures of ruling the kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours." Simba cut him off. "Step down, Scar."

"Oh, yes, naturally!" Scar said with a nod. Then paused. "There's only one problem – you see them?" Scar raised his paw to point at the hyenas surrounding them. "_They_ think _I'm_ king."

"Well we don't. Simba's the rightful king." Nala said, having re-joined the other lionesses now.

"The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight." Simba said with a growl.

"Must it all end in violence?" Scar asked, sounding distressed. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you Simba?"

"That's not going to work this time." Simba answered. "I've put it behind me."

"What about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"What is he talking about, Simba?" Nala asked, her blue eyes fixing on him.

"Oh, so you haven't told them your dirty little secret?" Scar asked. "You haven't told them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?"

At Scar's words, every single animal turned their attention to Simba, who now hung his head in shame. "I am."

Sarabi stepped forward, her eyes wide with disbelief. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

Simba shrank away from his mother. "It's true."

"See, he admits it." Scar said. The sky had darkened now, and lightning flashed behind Scar as he called accusations. "Murderer!"

"No!" Simba cried. "It was wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"

"Mufasa is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be with us, do you deny this?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty!" Scar snarled, starting to back away from his uncle. Once glance over his shoulder told him that he was nearing the very edge of Priderock. "Oh Simba, you're in trouble again and this time Daddy's not here to save you. And now everyone knows why!"

Having reached the edge of Priderock, Simba lost his footing under his hind paws and suddenly half of his body was dangling over the edge. Lightning flashed around them, and one bolt struck the earth below Priderock, igniting the dried vegetation ablaze. As Simba clawed with his front paws to get better footing, Zira's raspy voice rang out over the others. "Simba!"

"Now this looks familiar." Scar said, looking as though he was thinking. "Oh yes, now I remember. This is just how your father looked before he died." Scar's claws came out and he dug his claws into the backs of Simba's paws, holding him in place for a moment. Then, leaning close, Scar whispered into Simba's ear. "Here's my little secret. _I killed Mufasa_."

Simba's world turned into a memory, as he watched his father fall into the stampede from the rock crevice. And then his hind paws found something to grip onto and in seconds he was thrusting his body up over the ledge. "No!" He pinned Scar to the rock, his paw on his uncle's throat. "Murderer!" The lionesses gasped in shock. "Tell them the truth!"

"The truth?" Scar asked. "But Simba, the truth is in the eye of the beholder." But as Simba increased the pressure on his throat, he began to concede defeat. "Alright. Alright! I did it!"

"So they can hear you."

"I killed Mufasa!"

In unison, the lionesses roared in outrage before charging the hyenas. The hyenas charged Simba, giving Scar a chance to escape and leaving Simba to fight off several hyenas by himself. He wanted to get back to Scar and give him the punishment that he deserved.

"Nala!" Zira's concerned tones reached Simba's ears and he threw one hyena into the side of Priderock with renewed force. He looked over and saw the tawny-furred lioness standing beside the pale golden one with the blue eyes. "Sarabi! Help!"

In moments, the queen had managed to fight her way through the throng of hyenas and reach both Zira and Nala. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with Nala-" Zira explained as the blue eyed lioness gave a grunt of discomfort.

"Oh no, not now!" Sarabi cried, using her paw to knock away an approaching hyena.

"Not now? What's going on?" Zira asked, a note of panic rising in her voice.

"Zira, you have to get Nala as far away from here as you can!" Sarabi ordered the tawny-furred lioness desperately. "She's going into labour!"

"Sarabi, I'm staying to fight!" Nala protested.

"Oh no you're not." Zira growled, nudging the lioness's shoulder and directing her away from the battle. "You're coming with me."

"You're not going anywhere." Scar snarled, appearing suddenly from the shadows and putting himself between the two lionesses and safety. "Stay right where you are!" Scar ordered with a snarl. "SIMBA!"

The red-maned lion appeared suddenly out of the fray of battle, and trotted up beside Zira. "What do you want, Scar?"

"Call off the lionesses, _now_." Scar ordered with a snarl.

"And why should I?" Simba challenged.

"Because if you don't, poor Nala is going to die."

"You wouldn't!" Sarabi snarled, appearing by Simba's side now. "They're your cubs!"

"There are many of lionesses who could give me an heir." Scar said with a shrug.

"Simba, don't do it." Nala protested. "I'll be fine."

"What about Nala, Simba?" Scar asked. "Could you deal with having her death on your conscience?"

Simba's shoulders tensed as though he was about to spring onto Scar, but Zira nudged him. "Don't be an idiot." And then he saw the hundred of hyenas who had assembled behind Scar.

"Alright." Simba conceded, before turning back to the battle. "STAND DOWN!"

Simba had to give the command three times before all of the lionesses heard him and ceased to fight.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger! I'll update asap, I promise!**

**Was that how you expected it to go? Please review!**


	10. I Promise

**Alright, so the battle was just getting intense and then the unexpected happened. **

**I don't own the Lion King. I'd have made like eight more sequels and prequels if I owned it.**

* * *

"Alright Scar, leave Nala in peace." Zira said as the skies opened up and began to pour rain. Then several lionesses made their way up and over the crest and came to behind Scar, their king. They regarded the others with suspicion and scorn, and they glared at Simba and Zira with hostility. Zira's brown eyes were wide with desperation as she pleaded with Scar. "Let us help her."

"Oh no, Zira, I can't let you take my queen." Scar said with the shake of his head. "You will be the ones to leave."

"I'm not leaving without Nala." Zira snarled. "You're an idiot if you think I will."

"Then Nala will die." Scar responded, enraged. Scar's mood seemed to spread to those lionesses who had just arrived, who now stood by his side, ready to fight. "You will stand down and back off. Nala will be given the necessary care by all lionesses remaining loyal to me."

"And what about the rest?" Zira asked, glancing at the lionesses who had assembled behind herself and Simba.

"They will be given their chance to leave with you and Simba." Scar answered. "And the rest will be executed."

"Yes, rid us of the traitors." One lioness nodded in agreement, earning her a face full of claws from the chocolate-pelted lioness, Kula, who was standing next to her.

"What? She's right." Another lioness said, a look of scorn upon her face as she observed those of her pride-sisters who had turned in support of the usurper.

"You've got to be kidding." Mheetu snarled.

Within moments, the lionesses were battling once more. But this time, instead of claws, they were fighting with their words. But this time, instead of fighting the hyenas, they were fighting one another. Simba was looking back and forth between the lionesses in panic.

And then Zira silenced them with a roar. "Unless all of you shut up, Nala is going to die."

"So what? Scar's the king, he can find another queen." One lioness retorted.

Zira lunged forward, her claws out. She slashed the lioness across the face. "If Nala dies, so too does every lion, hyena and king who caused it. _I promise_."

"Zira-" Nala's protest was cut off by another grunt of discomfort.

"Sarafina, you may stay with your daughter." Scar said decisively. "But anyone in support of Simba as king is hereby exiled." He used a flick of his tail to summon the hyenas. "Drive them out."

"Just try it." Simba and Zira snarled in unison as the mass of hyenas began to move closer.

"Simba, Zira, go." Nala said with a wince. "Mheetu as well. I need you away from here – safe. I'll be fine."

"But Nala-" Zira began to protest, but Nala cut her off.

"Fine Scar, I'll be your queen." A unified gasp came from the lionesses as well as Simba and Mheetu at Nala's words. "But only if you give them time to leave."

"Very well, my queen." Scar said with a nod. "One hour."

"Nala-" Zira began again.

"Just go." Nala answered coldly. "You're trespassing."

"Scar, you're going to give your new queen hypothermia if you don't get her out of this rain!" Sarabi replied, giving Nala a sympathetic look before turning her back and beginning to move away from Priderock.

"Come on!" Zira called to the lionesses, nudging Simba as she turned her back to Scar and his hyena clan.

Simba stared at Nala questioningly, until the blue-eyed lioness regarded him coldly, then turned her back to him and began to make her way to the cavern where the pride slept. Then, he shook himself once to rid some of the water from his mane before turning to follow Zira and his mother.

Within moments, the pride had divided itself into two groups, and the smaller of the groups began to follow Simba and Zira, who walked side-by-side as they made their way away from Priderock.

* * *

As they stood at the edge of the gorge, about to make their way down in order to cross it, the group heard groaning. Pausing for a moment, they soon spotted the source of the groaning. One edge of the gorge had built up a log damn, which was now groaning under the pressure of the water that pushed against it.

Zira stepped close enough to look down into the gorge, and suddenly the earth beneath her gave way and the lioness found herself sliding down the edge of the gorge. Her claws were fighting to get a good grip in the mud, but she was failing and sliding further down the side of the gorge.

Simba, suddenly recalling very painful memories, charged forward, reaching down over the edge of the gorge with no regard for himself. His hind paws slipping in the mud, he fought to reach the tawny-furred lioness.

It seemed forever that Simba was leaning over the edge of the gorge, reaching as far as he could. But as the rain turned the earth softer and softer, Zira seemed destined to slide to the bottom of the gorge. Her tawny paws were brown with mud.

"Just a little further!" Simba called in desperation, stretching his body as far as it would go. "Come on, I'm not going to lose you too!"

"Simba, I love you!" Zira called up to him, clearly exhausted as she attempted once more to pull herself further up the side of the gorge.

And then, the dam broke, pouring the full rage of the river into the gorge below them.

* * *

**Sorry, another cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**


	11. Lucky Me

**Alright, I did have this story finished, but it was pointed out to me that the ending was rushed, so I took it down and gave it a proper reworking. Hopefully the extra time and effort I've put into rewriting this chapter shows.**

**I do not own the Lion King.**

* * *

"Simba, the river!" Sarabi called from above.

Simba stretched further, putting himself in danger of tumbling into the angry flood now crashing through the gorge below. His heart was breaking as Zira slid further and further beyond his grasp. Rain soaked through his fur, chilling him but he couldn't feel the cold. His shoulder was still bleeding quite badly, but he couldn't feel his wound. The only thing he could feel was his heart breaking.

He hated this gorge. It had taken his father from him and now it was going to steal away the lioness that he loved as well.

He was sliding too. He'd soon lose his footholds if he slid any further down the edge of the gorge. But he didn't care about that – his only desire was to rescue Zira, the one he loved. He felt no fear, only desperation.

And then his paw caught hold of Zira's.

With all of his might, he pulled her further up the side of the gorge, nearly losing his grip on the mud as he climbed back up, pulling the added weight of Zira with him.

Finally, pulling her body back to safety, he and Zira scrambled several feet away from the edge, panting with the effort of the rescue.

"See?" Simba panted. "I told you that I wasn't going to lose you."

"I'd be lost without you." Zira said with a purr, nuzzling her head into Simba's drenched and muddy mane. Then she pulled away, looking in the direction they were headed. "But we have to keep moving, otherwise we'll all be hyena bait."

"Not yet." Simba said, wrapping one arm around Zira's shoulders and pulling her back to him. "I need a moment – and so do you."

"Really Simba, I'm fine." Zira protested, but she didn't pull away again.

"Please be more careful – I don't want to lose you." Simba said.

"I'm a big girl, Simba, I can look after myself." Zira said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I know – but the world is dangerous and although I know you can handle it – I don't want to lose you."

"And what would you have be do? Live in a safe place and only do things that are safe?" Zira asked, her eyes narrowed, she pulled away from him now, glaring at him. "Because Simba, you have to face the fact that the world is dangerous – everything is dangerous. You can't keep me safe from everything you know." And then her irritation faded into a smile, and she licked Simba's cheek. "I don't want to lose you either."

"Hey guys?" Kula's voice caught the attention of both lions. "I hate to interrupt your romantic 'moment', but I'd just like to point out that there _is_ a wall of hyenas approaching us, and we've got ten minutes to clear the borders of the Pridelands before they shred each and every one of us."

"Right." Simba said with a nod, taking a deep breath and getting to his feet. Then, he took one last look over his shoulder, looking back at the wave of hyenas in the distance which marched towards them with purpose. And behind the hyenas, standing proud and tall, was Priderock. Nodding towards it, he spoke. "Look."

Above Priderock, the storm was dying away and then a ray of sunlight lit up the edge, where they could hear the roar of a lion.

"Scar's heir has been born." Sarabi said, flattening her ears to her head for a moment.

"Don't look back." Zira instructed before glancing towards the gorge and shuddering. Then she began making her way towards the borders of the Pridelands, all the while at a safe distance away from the edge of the gorge. Then speeding up to a light trot. "C'mon, we've got to keep a brisk pace if we're to clear the borders before those hyenas catch us."

* * *

"We should be safe now." Kula said with a nod. "We're in the Outlands. Unfortunately, there's nothing to eat here – trust me, we combed every bit of land bordering the Pridelands, looking for food."

"Well, we should keep moving. We don't know how far Scar's going to have the hyenas pursue us." Zira said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them distracted." Kula said.

"You don't mean you're staying here, do you?" Simba asked in shock.

"I've got to find my brother. He's out here somewhere." Kula replied.

"Chumvi?" Simba asked hesitantly, earning him a pleased but sorrowful nod from Kula.

"Scar exiled all males in the pride when he took over, save for Mheetu, because Mheetu was so young."

"Lucky me." Mheetu said sarcastically.

"Well, if you're staying, then I am too." Tama said with a decisive nod. Her golden fur had dried spiky, making the tuft of fur on the top of her head look especially amusing.

"You're sure?" Simba asked.

"We'll keep them distracted for you, captain." Tama said with a nod. "Ain't nobody getting past us."

"Alright." Simba said. "It was good seeing you both again. Good luck finding your brother, Kula."

"Have a safe journey!" Kula and Tama said in unison, before the two parted from the group and hurried off into the darkness of the Outlands. Meanwhile, Zira was leading the pride now.

* * *

**Please review! I love reviews and I will always love reviews!**

**Also, I've started a writing blog. Eventually I'll be taking story requests, but right now it's just a journal of what I'm currently working on as far as my fanfics go. If anyone is interested in seeing it, just let me know and I can link you to it.**


	12. An Old Friend

**Alright, I did have this story finished, but it was pointed out to me that the ending was rushed, so I took it down and gave it a proper reworking. Hopefully the time and effort I've put into rewriting this chapter shows.**

**I do not own the Lion King.**

* * *

"It's certainly pretty here, isn't it?" Sarabi said as she stepped towards the shore, looking down into the clear waters for the first time. They'd only just arrived and all of them were exhausted from the long journey.

"It's certainly got enough water." Mheetu said with an approving nod. "_Clean_ water."

"And food – there's lots of that too." Pumbaa said.

"Antelope? In the forest?" Sarabi asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"No, he means grubs." Simba said, exchanging a smile with Zira at the repulsed look on the faces of the lionesses and Mheetu. "But don't worry – they're slimy yet satisfying."

"And they just taste like chicken." Zira said with a smug nod.

"You had me at food. I don't care what it is, so long as it's edible. Now, where can I find some?" Asked a chocolate coloured lioness with bright blue eyes.

"Goma, are you serious?" Mheetu asked, looking slightly sick.

"Well why not? We didn't eat a whole lot of anything in the Pridelands. If there's food available here, then I want some." Goma responded. "We've been travelling for what feels like forever and I feel like my stomach is caving in – at this point, I'll eat anything."

"Timon?" Simba asked.

"Right this way, milady." Timon said, hopping onto Pumbaa's back and leading the lioness towards a rotten log, which Pumbaa promptly lifted, revealing a mess of grubs.

"I suppose this is really it," Sarabi said. "I know I wanted to leave the Pridelands in search of food, but I didn't think it'd feel like this to leave."

"That's because we left Sarafina and Nala behind." Mheetu said, looking back through the jungle as though he could see the Pridelands.

"Well, we can't do anything about it this instant." Zira said. "Not while we are as weak as we are. We'll survive and so will they. We've got Simba to lead us now, I'm sure we'll return to the Pridelands one day."

"Your father would have wanted to take your place in the circle of life." Sarabi said to Simba. "Whether here or at home,"

"This is home now." Simba said softly.

"Yes, I suppose it is, is," Sarabi responded.

"This is the beginning of a whole new chapter in our lives." Zira said with a sigh. "It's a fresh start."

"Yeah, a fresh start." Simba nodded. "For all of us."

"Let's celebrate." Pumbaa suggested. "A round of grubs for everyone."

"That's a brilliant idea Pumbaa." Zira said with a nod.

"It is?" Pumbaa asked, looking shocked at the compliment.

"Yes, because we have reason to celebrate." Zira said with a nod.

Simba held up a grub. "Here's to a new life of freedom and food!"

"To freedom!" The group responded, all of the lions, save Simba and Zira, trying the grubs for the first time with anxious faces.

"Here's to new lives," Zira said, holding up another grub. Her eyes shone with passion and determination as she spoke again. "And to our eventual return to the Pridelands."

"Hear, hear!" Goma said, before stuffing her mouth so full of grubs that she almost choked.

* * *

"Simba, you may see her now." Sarabi's voice reached the anxious young lion's ears, and he whirled around.

"Oh thank goodness!" Goma said. "All his pacing has been getting on my nerves!"

Before Goma had finished speaking, Simba had sprinted into the vine-hidden cavern, where Zira lay, curled up, on a bed of soft jungle leaves. And curled up in the manger created by Zira's forelegs, was a small bundle of golden fur.

"Hey Simba, Zira, I brought an old friend to see you." Mheetu's voice called from outside the cavern.

"Come in!" Zira's called back, and Mheetu entered, his light brown mane having finished growing now, indicating that the young male was now an adult. Beside Mheetu came an old mandrill.

"And who might this little one be?" Rafiki asked, leaning on his cane as he stepped forward.

"We haven't named her yet." Zira said, using her nose to nudge her cub towards its father.

"If only she'd been a boy, we'd have named her after Simba's father." Zira said. "But we never really discussed girl's names."

"That's sweet." Sarabi said, her eyes shining with tears as she looked at her grandchild. "May I suggest the name Kiara?"

Simba and Zira looked at one another, and smiled. In unison, they answered. "It's perfect."

Rafiki nodded, and took one of the gourds from his staff, and broke it in half. Dipping his thumb into the liquid inside, he took the cub with his other hand, and ran his thumb across her forehead. "Kiara."

* * *

**Was this ending better than the original one that I wrote for Scar's Pride? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
